


HP & Marauders Oneshots!

by sophisticatedslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedslytherin/pseuds/sophisticatedslytherin
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots I've written about some of our favorite characters!





	1. Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x reader

“ _ Peace exists. It lives in everything we hold dear. That is the promise of peace. That one day, after a long life, we find each other again." - Elena Gilbert. _

You groaned, reaching your hand out, expecting to feel the cold stone of the Great Hall, but finding softness instead. Your eyes opened and you took in your surroundings. The room was decorated in red and gold, Gryffindor colors, there were four other beds. You were in the Gryffindor dorms.

_ What? How the hell did I get here,  _ you thought.  _ Is the battle over? _ You stood up, but immediately you noticed something was wrong. Something inside of you felt different. You looked down and your heart skipped a beat. You were wearing the same pajamas you used to wear when you attended Hogwarts, which was just a pair of shorts and one of Sirius's oversized shirts. You pulled on the bottom of his shirt, and you gasped when you saw your arm.

Your arm no longer had the nasty scars from missions you'd taken while working for the Order. Your hands weren't wrinkled anymore, there were no signs that you'd aged at all. Your hand flew to your face. You didn't feel any wrinkles or scars.  _ Mirror, find a mirror.  _ You went as fast as you could to the bathroom off the dorms. 

When you finally saw your reaction, you gasped.  _ I’m seventeen again? How is this possible? _ You touched your face, your smooth skin sending tingles through your arm. “Is this real,” you asked yourself.

“As real as I am,” a girl giggled from the bathroom doorway.  _ She _ giggled from the bathroom doorway.

You closed your eyes tightly, not wanting to believe it was her. How could it be? She’s been dead for sixteen years, she wasn’t here. She wasn't with you, not anymore. No, you’d open your eyes and be back at Hogwarts. The battle would be going on, and you’d have to protect Harry, your godson. 

Your eyes opened when you felt a horribly familiar hand on your shoulder. You looked up to look at her through the mirror. There she was, without a doubt. There was no mistaking it, she  _ was _ here with you.

Lily gave you a knowing smile. Your eyes flooded with tears, and you grabbed her hand. You couldn’t control yourself and you started sobbing. Lily turned you around and pulled you into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” you cried, “I’m so fucking sorry, Lily. I shouldn’t have left you and James that night. I should’ve stayed with you, maybe things would’ve been different.”

She rubbed your back, but stopped to pull away and hold your face as she forced eye contact. “Yes, things would’ve been different, Y/n. He would’ve killed you too. You would’ve died and never had the chance to know Harry.”

Lily pulled you back into a tight hug. You don’t know for sure how long you two stood there in each other’s arms, and you really didn’t care. Your best friend was here. You were with her again. Lily pulled away once more, “Let’s go see everyone else, yeah?”

You nodded furiously, not really caring about who ‘everyone else’ was. Lily grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the bathroom, the girls dorm, and down the stairs into the familiar Gryffindor common room. You stopped at the bottom of the stairs when you saw them, but Lily let go of your hand and kept going. She went straight to James.  _ James _ .

Lily and James weren't the only one of your friends here. Alice and Frank were sitting in their favorite studying spot by the window. Dorcas, Marlene, and Mary sat by the fire drinking butterbeer and looking through photo albums. Remus and Regulus sat on the couch just simply talking. Or at least they had been, until they noticed you. The Gryffindor common room went quiet.

“Well you sure as hell took your time getting here,” Regulus teased, casually breaking the silence in the room.

You almost couldn’t find something to say to the friends you’d missed so much, almost. “Where are we,” you choked out.

Sirius steps into view, he’d been standing near the portrait hole. “We think it’s peace, but we don’t know for sure.”

Your hand went to your mouth when you saw him. The last time you saw him he had gone through the veil when Bellatrix hit him with a spell. The last time you saw him he was covered in scars and Azkaban tattoos. But now he’s no longer the Azkaban prisoner who escaped. Now he’s the infamous Hogwarts trouble maker, he’s the black sheep Gryffindor of his Slytherin family, he’s Padfoot again, he’s the honorary Potter son. Now, he was Sirius Black again. He’s your Sirius again.

You practically ran from your spot at the bottom of the stairs into his arms. He took only two steps forward before you got to him. Sirius wrapped his arms around you tightly, and you did the same to him. No one said a thing as the two of you held each other again. You hadn’t gotten the privilege of getting to hold him when he- when the two of you were alive, there wasn't time for that anymore. 

“I missed you, my love,” Sirius whispered into your hair. You could tell he was crying, but you were too. “You were the last thing I thought of when I fell through the veil. I thought of how I loved you, and how you’d have to care for Harry in my absence. I thought of the twelve years we were forced to be apart, and I wanted to make up for it, and how I wouldn't have the chance to.”

“Oh, Sirius,” you pulled away and held his face like Lily had held yours. “You know I don’t blame you for that. It wasn't you, Peter did that to you.” You looked to Remus, then Lily, then James. “He did that to us. The marauders were his friends, and he betrayed us,” you shook your head and looked back to Sirius. “But none of that matters now. What matters now is that we’re together again.”

Sirius smiled brightly at you, and it was his true smile. “Your way with words is why I fell in love with you, my dear.”

“Okay,” James interrupted. He walked to the two of you and grabbed the two of you by your shoulders. “I love a good reunion as much as the next guy, but, since we’re all here now, I believe a party is in order.” Laughter rang throughout the common room. Leave it to James goddamn Potter to ruin a good moment. 

“Prongs, you always think a party is in order,” Remus laughed.

“Yes, I do! And what better reason to celebrate than all of us being together again?”

“I have an idea,” you gasped. Everyone looked to you. “Everyone knows that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the original marauders, right? And I became a marauder in sixth year?” You looked around to everyone, then to James and Sirius, the creators of the group. “Everyone in this room is here for a reason, so, what if we make everyone here a marauder?”

The room erupted into cheers, even Regulus was smiling. James and Sirius looked to each other, then nodded. Sirius grabbed the nearest chair and stood on it. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of the best Hogwarts era ever,” he said dramatically, “I hereby crown all of you as an official marauder! To swear in our new members, we need something special.”

Sirius held his hand out to James, “The map, Prongs!”

James visibly light up at the mention of the map and ran upstairs as everyone but Remus, Lily, and yourself looked confused. James came back the stairs with the map in hand. Before handing the map to Sirius, James got on one knee and held it to Sirius as if Sirius were a king and he was a knight.

Sirius took it proudly, “I present to you, The Marauders Map. Our greatest creation.”

“It’s a blank parchment, brother,” Regulus laughed. 

“That's what you think,” Remus said as he stood, joining you and James next to Sirius. “This map shows us everything. Every hidden tunnel and room in Hogwarts, it even shows us where everyone is at all times. It’s how we got around back in the day. And to activate it, we say something special. Something only Marauders know.”

Sirius looked to you three, “On three?” You all nodded as Sirius counted. “One...two...three!”

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good!” 


	2. I Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marauders x reader.  
> No specific pairing

Potions had to be your number one least favorite class in the world. It wasn’t that you weren’t good, you are, but it was so freaking boring the majority of the time. Most of the time Slughorn was unnecessarily boring. The thing that made the class bearable were the Gryffindors, more specifically, the marauders. You’re a Slytherin, so you don’t really talk to them, but they do make potions bearable.

They are always goofing off and messing with everyone, in and out of class. Always pulling pranks, always sneaking around the castle, always causing trouble. You never made any attempt to make yourself noticeable to them, you preferred to watch them cause trouble from afar. Laughing at their crazy antics was always easier than being angry and turning them in whenever they were sneaking around. Why some of you classmates turned them in, you’ll never know. They’re very amusing, especially when you actually have a sense of humor.

Today though, they were uncharacteristically quiet. Their silence happened once a month, which you suspected was because of Remus’s  _ furry little problem _ . No one else noticed, but you had. The week before the full moon Remus gets more moody and he’s always in pain. After the night of the full moon, Remus doesn’t attend any classes the next day, but Peter is always taking notes for him. Sometimes when Remus comes out of the Gryffindor tower, he has a new scratch or cut that will turn into a scar. You noticed all of this, but never said anything. Not to the marauders, not to anyone. They clearly didn’t want anyone to know, so why would you go around telling everyone? It’s not your place. You’re just surprised more people haven’t figured it out by now. (You also thought it was sickeningly sweet that James, Sirius, and Peter all helped their buddy out on those days.)

Soon Slughorn dismissed class, and everyone stood. Before leaving the classroom, you noticed that Remus was in so much pain it hurt for him to get up. James, Sirius, and Peter were trying to help him and coax him out of his seat, but it didn’t seem to be working very well. You smiled sadly, not completely understanding the pain he’s going through, but knowing it must be pretty horrible. You reached into a secret pocket that you had sewed into your robes and pulled out a small pack of chocolate. (You always carried some for emergencies of course.)

You made your way to the group of boys and handed the bit of chocolate to Remus. “Here, it’ll help with the pain, trust me.”

James opened his mouth to say something, but Remus spoke first, “Thank y-you, Y/n.”

You only nodded in response and smiled at the other boys before turning away.

_ Two Weeks Later _

With final exams coming up, everyone was stressed. The library was packed with people studying, and the common rooms as well, so it was surprising to you when the library was nearly empty today. Although, it’s a rather nice day outside, so some people were probably in the courtyard.  

You set your study materials down and started reading through your transfiguration notes. Transfiguration wasn’t your best class, but it wasn’t your worst either. And, McGonagall would kill you if you failed her class.  

A few minutes in, you saw, from the corner of your eye, someone sit next to you on your right side. You glanced, and noticed Sirius watching you. He didn’t say anything, and neither did you. Sirius started shifting in his seat, giving away the fact he probably wanted to say something.  

You chuckled softly, but you didn’t look away from your notes. “Yes, Sirius?” 

“Do you know?” he asked quickly. Of course, it was about Remus. The chocolate you’d given him wasn’t a normal pack of chocolate, it was made with magic to help with pain. The boys must’ve had questions about it once they realized what it was.  

“Yes, I do,” you put your notes aside and turned to Sirius, who was looking terrified. “And, no, I haven’t told anyone, and I don’t plan on it.”  

“How long have you known?” 

“Um, since about the middle of third year, I think,” you paused, “well, that’s when I started thinking about it.”  

Sirius’ mouth hangs open a bit. You giggled and put your fingers on the bottom of his chin, pushing his mouth shut. “Tell Remus that his secret is safe with me, and he can have all the chocolate he wants.” 


	3. I'll See You Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Harry Potter x reader

_ “The most terrible poverty is loneliness and the feeling of being unloved.” – Mother Teresa _

October 31st, 1981. 

Tears rolled down your face as the death of your family set in. Nothing could’ve prepared you guys for this. The death of your twin brother James, step sister Lily, and dropping your only nephew (and only living family) member on the doorstep of Lily’s muggle family. Never in a million years did you think this would happen to you, to your family.  

Dumbledore appeared next to you on the empty street, McGonagall watching from a few feet away in her animagus form. He opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn’t say a word. McGonagall shifts back to her human form, and she stands on the other side of Dumbledore. 

She glanced to you before looking back to Dumbledore, “Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?” 

He nods slowly, “I’m afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad. 

“And the boy?” 

“His name is Harry,” you snap at her.  

Dumbledore clears his throat, “Hagrid is bringing him.” 

“Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?” 

“Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life,” he chuckles. 

Before anyone else can say anything, there is a roar of a motorcycle above your heads. It must be Hagrid bringing Harry. Hagrid’s motorcycle skids against the road rather loudly before coming to a halt. He hops off quickly and approaches the three of you. 

“Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall, Y/n,” he breathes. 

Dumbledore nods at him, “No problems, I trust, Hagrid?” 

“No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go,” Hagrid carefully hands your sleeping nephew over to Dumbledore. 

McGonagall steps closer to them as you stay a foot or two away, “Albus, do you really think it’s safe, leaving him with these people? I’ve been watching them all day. They’re the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are.” 

Dumbledore starts to head towards the muggle house Harry will be raised in, and the three of you follow suite.  

“This boy will be famous,” McGonagall shakes her head, “There won’t be a child in our world who doesn’t know his name.” 

Dumbledore smiles sadly, looking to you, knowing you don’t want to part from Harry, “Exactly. He’s better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready.” 

Hagrid coughs and sniffles, the he clears his throat. He is crying, and now you’re there too. Tears form in your eyes; you didn’t want to say goodbye. Not like this. 

“There, there, Hagrid. It’s not really good-bye, after all,” Dumbledore comforts. His eyes shift to you and he sighs. “I cannot begin to express how sorry I am, Y/n. I wish there was another way, an easier way, to handle this.” 

“I know,” you nod as a few tears slip down your face, “can I hold him before we go?” 

“Of course.” 

Dumbledore hands Harry over to you, and you start crying harder as he settles in your arms. Harry, still asleep, couldn’t look more like your brother if he’d tried. It was obvious from the moment he was born that Harry looked just like James; the two shared their dark hair, smiles, noses, and face shape. The only indication that Lily was Harry’s mother was that harry had eyes that are just as green as hers.  

“Oh Harry,” you laughed sadly, tears falling faster now. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You’re so little, so innocent, you don’t deserve this. I wish I could take you with me and we just go and hide in some forest somewhere, surrounded by green and magical creatures. I’m sure you’d love it as your father and I did when we were kids.” 

Harry shifted slightly in your arms as if he understood what you were saying. You looked up briefly to watch your step as you moved closer and closer to the door. You stopped right in front of the muggle’s 

door. 

“This won’t be the last time I see you, Harry,” you whisper to him before kissing his forehead softly. “I’ll see you again, my sweet boy.” 

You bend down and carefully lay him far enough from the door so it wouldn’t hit him as it opened. You stayed there on the ground next to Harry, not wanting to leave him just yet. You didn’t look away from Harry until you felt Dumbledore place a hand on your shoulder.  

“He’ll be alright, Y/n,” he tries to reassure you.  

You didn’t say anything else, you only stood and turned away from the house. The last thing you heard 

was Dumbledore say, “Good luck, Harry Potter,” before apprating home. 

~~~~ 

For the next decade or so, you heard nothing about your nephew. Dumbledore didn’t say anything other than he was safe and healthy, so you quit asking him. There had been, however, a couple times that you’d visited the house on Privet Drive. You’d almost went in, almost knocked on the door, almost met Harry; but you didn’t. It wasn’t safe for you to be there, let alone go inside. 

That was the past, though. Now, you are headed to Hogwarts once more with your only living friend from school, Remus Lupin, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. The Hogwarts Express is the same as it had been when you attended Hogwarts. Remus falling asleep fifteen minutes in was also something that hadn’t changed.  

How he slept so peacefully, you had no idea. In a short amount of time the two of you would be seeing Harry for the first time in years, you’re both teaching, and Sirius has broken out of Azkaban. Its officially been three years since Harry has started school, and it’s been so hard to stay away while knowing you’re welcome at Hogwarts. Distracted by the thoughts in your head, you didn’t notice the three kids standing outside of your compartment until the door opened and the girl knocked.  

The second you turned to look at them, your eyes went to Harry. You balled your hand into a fist against your thigh to hold back tears. Yes, Harry may have looked like James as a baby, but now that Harry is older, it was undeniable. Harry looked like a younger version James. 

“Is- is it alright if we sit here, miss?” the girl asks.  

You nod, forcefully looking away from Harry and to her, “Yes, of course. What’s your names?” 

“I’m Hermione Granger,” the girl holds her hand out to you and you shake it.  

The red-headed boy next to Harry waves his hand a bit, “Ron Weasley.” 

“Harry Potter,” Harry says as he sits down across from you. 

“I know,” you say softly, “I knew your father. You look just like him, Harry.” 

Harry seemed to light up at the mention of his father. “What’s your name? How did you know him?” 

“My name is Y/n,” you didn’t want to tell him your last name just yet. This wasn’t the right place to have this conversation with him. “How I know him is another conversation, I promise we will have it later.”  

“Why are you here?” Ron asks you, saving you from this awkward conversation. 

“I’m one of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors,” you nod towards Remus, “Mr. Lupin here is the other one.” 

“There’s two?” Hermione asks, leaning forward. 

You laughed softly, “Dumbledore called in Remus initially, but he refused to take the job unless I could come along, he said that this year was important for us.” 

“He sounds like a good friend.” 

You look to Remus, “The best.” 

~~~~ 

After the dementor had almost killed Harry, Remus had left, and you had stayed with the kids. You didn’t want to leave Harry alone anyway, the dementor was just an excuse to do that for now. 

“Who was screaming,” Harry asked to no one in particular. 

“What,” Hermione leaned forward a bit, “no one was screaming, Harry.” 

Your stomach sank, Harry had heard Lily screaming. Tears filled your eyes and you had to look away from the kids.  

“Y/n,” Ron said softly, “are you alright?” 

You sniffed and wiped your eyes, “Yes- um, Ron, Hermione, can I have a moment alone with Harry please?” 

The two gave Harry a look, and Harry nodded. The two left the compartment and Harry took the seat opposite you.  

“Yes, professor?” 

“Harry,” you started. “there is no easy way to say this, but I want you to know that I will explain everything to you, okay?” 

Harry looked at you weirdly but mumbled for you to go on.  

“James was my brother-” you choke up, “my twin brother. My name is Y/n Potter.” 

Harry’s eyes quickly filled with tears, “Why didn’t I go to live with you?” 

“I tried to convince Dumbledore to let me have you, but he said no,” you explained. “Though we were told you had defeated Voldemort, some of us had our suspicions. If it was true, if Voldemort was still around, it would’ve been too dangerous for you to have lived with me. We had to keep you safe.” 

Tears started rolling down you face, “We’d failed to keep Lily and James safe, and we weren’t going to put you in more danger, Harry.” 

Harry lurched forward and hugged you. You returned his embrace without hesitation. Words could not describe how good it felt to hold your nephew again. 

 


	4. Marauders Until The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black x reader  
> Angst & fluff

_ (horcruxes aren’t a thing in this) _

_ “We were almost together. It was almost true. Yeah, almost.” – Sniigdha Ghosh _

_ September 1st, 1978 _

“I can’t believe this is our last year,” Peter says, unwrapping some chocolate he’d bought from the trolley. “I feel like we only just started school.” 

Sirius nods in agreement, “We only have one more year to really imprint everyone and leave a legacy behind.” 

“We already have, Pads!” argues James. “The Marauders Map counts as something, doesn’t it?” 

“That’s true,” Remus says, looking away from the window. He really wasn’t looking forward to leaving Hogwarts, to leaving his home. “But I don’t doubt that we’ll always be remembered. I mean, we did carve our names into the Gryffindor table and the dorm walls, so I guess we’re stuck with being remembered.” 

“Wait,” you turn to Remus, “you guys also carved the dorm? Why wasn’t I invited?” 

“It was before your time, love.” 

“That’s just depressing.” 

Sirius laughs and lays his head on your shoulder, his favorite pillow. “We still consider you a Marauder.” 

“Damn right you do,” you huff playfully and intertwine your fingers with his. “I don’t want this year to end because then we’ll all be apart.” 

“Oh please,” James rolls his eyes. “You guys couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” 

“I second that,” Peter laughs, “we’re always going to be friends, right?” 

“Until the very end,” Sirius says proudly. 

It was then, in the same compartment that you’d met each other in, that all of you agreed, friends until the very end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ May 14th, 1978. _

“Schools almost over,” you whisper to Sirius as you play with his long, dark hair that’s currently spread across your lap. “I can’t believe it’s been seven years already 

“I know,” he whispers back up to you, leaning into your touch. “that also means that we have officially been together for three years now.” 

You and Sirius hadn’t become friends until third year, and then you guys started dating towards the end of fifth year. Sirius owled you when he reached the Potter’s residence after running away from his family, and you were at the Potters’ within days. During that time, you and James did whatever was necessary to take Sirius’ mind away from home. (Remus also sent all kinds of chocolates and sweets, Peter sent some clothes and other necessities.)  

“That’s crazy, Pads.” 

Sirius sits up and turns to pull you in his lap to where you’re straddling him. He nuzzles his face in your neck, giving you small kisses.  

“M’so in love with you, baby,” he mumbles. “Love you so much. You make me so happy, my sweet love.” 

You nearly melted right then and there. Sirius may seem like he never feels a thing, or that he doesn’t get all mush like this, but anyone who knows him knows he’s the most compassionate and genuine person. You pulled away from Sirius far enough for you to take his face into your hands. You tilted his head so that his shining grey eyes met yours.  

“I’m so in love with you too, Siri,” you smile then kiss him softly. 

Sirius pulls away and presses your foreheads together, “I promise I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what. We’re going to get married and we’re gonna have kids and we’re gonna be so happy, I promise.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Months Later. James & Lily’s Wedding. _

Sirius spun you around the dance floor, swaying slowly to the soft music playing. James and Lily had just gotten married, and it was honestly the happiest any of you had been since leaving Hogwarts. The war was raging on, people, friends and foe, dying every day. It wasn’t exactly the happiest of times, but you and your friends always took ever little happy moment you could. 

“He always said he was going to marry her,” Sirius breaks the silence, “but I never thought he’d actually do it.” 

You looked over to where James and Lily were dancing as you and Sirius are, and you couldn’t help but smile. Lily was wearing a simple white satin dress with lace details around her neckline, and she looked absolutely stunning. James was in a nice tux (which you never thought you’d see, honestly.) they looked so incredibly happy.  

“I’m glad they’re together. They look so happy,” you smile at Lily as she notices you staring, and she smiles back. 

“I suppose we’ll look that good at our wedding, yeah?” 

You turned your attention back to Sirius, who was smiling. “What?” 

Sirius looks to James, and James nods in return as he lets go of Lily. James then claps loudly to grab everyone’s attention. 

“While this is my wedding,” he starts, “I can’t help but share my most important days with my best friend, and my brother, Sirius. I suppose its habit by now.” 

“Love you too, Prongs!” Sirius yells and laughter rings out through the room. Sirius turns back to you, 

“But I happen to love you more.” 

Sirius reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box before getting down on one knee. Your heart stops,  _ this can’t be real _ . You look to Peter, Remus, James, and Lily, who are smiling so wide. You turn back to Sirius and he grabs your hand. 

“Y/n L/n,” he smiles, “you know better than anyone that I have absolutely no idea what to say right now.” 

You throw your head back laughing, of course he didn’t. That’s such a Sirius thing for him to do. 

“But I know that I love you, and I know that I want to spend every day, for the rest of our lives, as your husband. You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I would be, more than I thought I deserved. I know that there will never be another person in my life that will mean as much to me as you do. So, if you’ll have me, I’d like to be your husband. Will you marry me?” 

You laughed, a few tears falling down your face, “What kind of dumb question is that? Course I will, you idiot!” 

Sirius stands quickly and pulls you into a sweet kiss as people around you cheer. He mutters about how much he loves you against your lips. You pull away enough to mention the ring.  

“Oh yeah,” he says softly as he opens the box to show a black band ring with a beautiful topaz sitting in the middle, clear diamonds surrounding it. You twirl it on your finger, watching it sparkle in the light. 

“You like it?” 

You laughed, “Could’ve tied string around my finger and I’d love it.” 

“That would’ve saved me some money,” he smiled and kissed you again, as a flash went off. You pulled away and looked to see James with a camera, smiling wide.  

“I couldn’t not take a picture,” James shrugged bashfully, “memories.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ June 31st, 1980. Harry’s Born. _

After eight hours of hard labor, Harry was born. You, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were all outside of Lily’s room. (James insisted everyone stay in the room, but the nurses said it was too many people even after Lily said she would be okay.) Sirius and Remus made talked quietly as you and Peter did the same.  

Then, breaking the soft conversations, a baby started screaming and crying, and you all fell silent. The four of you stood from your chairs and stepped closer to the door, as listening to the newborn cry his little heart out. Sirius smiled brightly and you swore there was tears in his eyes. 

“Oh my god,” you whispered softly. “He’s here.”  

The door opened and James stood there, looking tired but happy. So, so happy. “Nurse says only two at a time. Sirius, Y/n, come on in.”  

You and Sirius looked to Peter and Remus, just to make sure they were fine with you two going first and they insisted it was you two. The two of you stepped into the room just as Remus asked James, “Are you going to ask the now?” You didn’t have a chance to listen to James reply, not that you wanted to at the moment. 

There was only one nurse still in the room and she left as you guys took your spots next to Lily, who had Harry on her chest. You looked at Harry, who looked very pleased with being on his mommy’s chest. He had a bit of dark hair on his head that’s clearly from James.  

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Lily asks, playing with his little hand.  

“So beautiful,” Sirius whispers, carefully placing his large hand on Harry’s back. “I could hold him with one hand!”  

“That’s what I said! He’s so small,” James laughs before getting serious. “We- um- we want to ask you guys something important. And like, don’t feel pressured or anything, but it would mean a lot to us if you guys would, but it’s totally-” 

“James,” Lily scolds. “Just ask them.” 

You and Sirius glance at each other, but don’t say anything. James inhales a deep breath. 

“We were wondering if you guys would like to- uh, to be Harry’s godparents?” 

You looked from James, to Sirius, to Harry, then to Lily. “Please say yes,” Lily says. You nod, agreeing to 

be one of Harry’s godparents, then you turn back to Sirius.  

Sirius’s face scrunches and he shifts his eyes to the floor. “Don’ deserve it,” he says softly. “Ask Moony.” 

You went to say something until you saw James frown as he knelt to be eye level with Sirius. He studied Sirius’s expression before taking a deep breath. “Make no mistake, I love Moony to death, but he’s not you. You’re my best friend, might as well be my brother. I- we both- want you to be Harry’s godfather. You deserve it more than anyone I know. I wouldn’t want anyone else, no matter how much Moony and Wormtail mean to me.”  

Just then, as if he knew something was wrong, Harry started fussing and squirming all over the place. Lily looked up to Sirius, “Take him, Pads.” 

Before Sirius could protest, James was up and grabbing Harry. James was very careful while handing Harry to Sirius, and it was the quietest you’d ever seen the boys besides the night Sirius ran away from his family. Sirius took Harry and the baby quieted immediately. Harry took his little hands and started reaching across Sirius’ chest and face until he settled. Sirius carefully placed his large hand on the back of Harry’s head, keeping him in place. He pressed his cheek against Harry’s head, and he closed his eyes. 

You put your hand on his shoulder, “See, he loves you already. You deserve to be his godfather, Sirius.” 

“Okay,” Sirius agrees, “I’ll be his godfather.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ October 31st, 1981. The very end. _

You apparated right outside the oh-so-familiar house on Godric’s Hollow. Your heart stopped as you saw him step through the doorway. You ran as fast as you could, knowing James and Lily wouldn’t be ready for a fight like this. Harry would be their priority, not themselves. 

You snuck quietly towards the staircase when you heard James speaking. 

“I bet you think you’re so special, Voldy,” he mocks. “got your worshipers here too? Or can you actually do something by yourself for once?” 

_ James you bloody idiot. _

“I,” Voldemort said, “am not here for you. I am here for the boy.” 

You looked around frantically, then you noticed James’ wand on the floor about a foot away from you.  _ He doesn’t even have his wand and he’s talking to Voldemort like that? That brave son of bitch. _ You carefully and quietly stepped forward enough to grab it, James noticing the movement but not letting Voldemort catch on. 

James took a step towards him, “I’d die before I let you anywhere near him.” 

“Then so be it,” Voldemort chuckled darkly, raising his wand.  

“Expelliarmus!” You scream, Voldemort’s wand flew away from him and he spun around to you. 

He scowls, “How dare you?! Do you know who I am? What I can do?” 

“Yeah, I do,” you spit. “But I’m not letting you near my godson, you ugly bitch. James!” you toss James his wand and he catches it. He looks to you, then nods. You grip your wand even tighter. 

“Avada kedavra!” you both scream, green flashing from both your wands, hitting Voldemort in the chest and back. Voldemort screamed in pain and then dropped to the floor. You and James lowered your wands.  

“Lemme check,” he said. James stepped forward, pointed his wand at Voldemort, and checked for a pulse. Voldemort’s eyes were wide open, but he didn’t move at all, it didn’t even look like he was breathing. “I-I don’t feel anything. Come check, Y/n.” 

You stepped forward as well, also pointing your wand at him. You pressed your fingers against his neck, then his wrist, you didn’t feel anything. “Nothing, James.”  

“James? Y/n?” Lily calls from Harry’s room. “What’s going on?” 

You stand, not wanting to leave James alone with Voldemort’s body just in case he was to come back somehow, but you went to Lily. She had the door closed, probably ready with her wand should she need to defend her son. 

“Lily,” you say softly. “it’s- it’s over.” 

She carefully opens the door. “Wh-what?” 

“It’s done. He’s gone. The war’s over,” you mumble, not believing it yourself.  

Lily’s eyes fill with tears and she pulls you into a tight hug. Eleven years since Voldemort’s rise to power. 

Eleven years of death eaters, murders, and dark magic, and it’s finally over. The two of you start sobbing as you hold each other, tears of mixed relief and sorrow for all the lives lost.  

“It’s over,” you sob into her red hair. “It’s finally over.” 

“Oh my god,” she cries. “It’s all over. We did it.” 

“Ladies,” James approaches, “the Ministry is here, as is Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Dumbledore.” 

You nod and wipe your tears, “You two grab Harry, I’ll greet them.” 

You headed down stairs and the second you stepped off the last step Sirius pulled you into his arms. “I thought I’d lost you, Y/n. Dear god never do that again.” 

Minister Bagnold cleared her throat, “James told us what happened; the bravery you and Mr. Potter showed is unmatched. And, despite the use of one of the Unforgivable Curses, you will not be charged or sent to Azkaban. What you did was the best thing for our world, and there was no other choice. The war is over. We, and the rest of our world, are forever in your debt. Whatever the two of you want, we will provide.” She took a step closer to you, “Your names will go down in our history books, you’ll be remembered for centuries.” 

“I don’t care about being remembered,” you shook your head. “my family is safe, that’s what matters.”  

You looked around the room, but your eyes stopped on Peter. He was standing next to two aurors in cuffs, a snapped wand in the hand of one of the aurors. Peter refused to meet your eyes. 

Numbness washed through your body, what had he done? Peter was on the good side, wasn’t he? He’s 

been your friend since the beginning of school, he wouldn’t do anything to put any of you in danger! 

“Wormtail?” you asked, barely audible as you approached him. “Wormtail what happened?” 

Peter still didn’t look at you, nor did he say anything, he just kept looking at his feet. Remus took a spot next to you and put his hand on the small of your back. “Peter was the secret keeper.” 

“No, that’s Sirius.” 

Sirius stood on the other side of you, giving Peter the well-known Black family scowl. “I was, then James and I figured that it was too obvious, so we changed it. We would’ve picked Remus, but he was out for the Order, so we chose Peter. We didn’t tell a soul. Peter went straight to Voldemort and told him everything.” 

Tears filled your eyes once more and you covered your mouth to stop from sobbing too loud. Never did you think that any of your friends would betray you like this, and especially not Peter. You couldn’t help but start crying hysterically. Sirius turned and pulled you into his chest. This hurt more than anything else that happened during the war. The loss of friends to the curses and torture, the fear and the terror, it didn’t compare to this. Pain built in your chest and you had to let it out. You let out a loud groan/scream into Sirius’ chest. You screamed into his chest until you couldn’t anymore. 

All throughout school you had always been so close to Peter. Even after you and Sirius got close and started dating you always said he was your number one (Sirius would always pretend to be offended, but he never really minded.) Peter was your partner in potions when Lily was sick, he was always your study buddy, he was the first marauder you befriended. You guys would sit in the common room for hours on end and talk about everything and nothing. You let him in like you hadn’t let anyone in for a long time. You trusted him, but clearly that was a mistake. 

“How could you?” you heard James ask. He was furious. “We were your friends! We loved you!” 

You took a deep breath, taking in Sirius’ cologne. You let go of him and turned to face James. “Don’t, James,” you said weakly. “We loved him, but it’s obvious he never loved us.” 

James huffed, as if his fury only increased at your words. He turned back to Peter, “Look at what you’ve done!” he growled at Peter as he referred to your (probably) bloodshot eyes. “We would’ve done anything to keep you safe had the roles been reversed, and you sold us out. If Y/n hadn’t shown up, then I would be dead! Lily would be dead! My  _ son _ would be dead! I could forgive you for putting me in danger, but not my wife, and certainly not my son.” 

Peter finally looked up, but he didn’t look at James and he didn’t look at you, he looked to Sirius. “He would’ve killed me. He was going to kill me! What would you have done, Sirius?! What would you have done?!” 

“I would’ve died!” Sirius bellowed, “I would’ve died rather than betray my friends!” 

“I think that’s enough,” Bagnold steps forward, taking her place right in front of Peter. “Peter Pettigrew, for serving Voldemort, and for attempted murder of three wizards and a child, I personally sentence you to life in Azkaban with no trial.” 

Peter opened his mouth up to argue, but the Minister raised her hand before he could. “There’s nothing you could say to change my mind.” She turns back to you, Sirius, Remus, and James. “My sincerest apologies for everything. I suppose the Daily Prophet will be getting ahold of all of you, but do not feel pressured to do or say anything. I’ll be in contact.”  

Then, with a loud pop, the Minister, Peter, and the aurors were gone. The lot of you relaxed.  

It really was until the very end. 

 


End file.
